1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the oxidation of hydrocarbons, especially cycloalkanes and alkenes, arylalkanes, and a variety of other organic substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
The oxidation of hydrocarbon substrates has traditionally been performed using the so-called Mid-Century Process (“MCP”). Terephthalic acid, for example, is prepared, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,816 issued to Mid Century Coloration in 1958, by the oxidation of para-xylene by air in acetic acid solvent, at around 200° C. and 200 psig pressure, in the presence of homogeneous, liquid phase catalysts comprising of cobalt, manganese, and bromine. Various modifications and improvements of this process are utilized for the manufacture of terephthalic and many other aromatic carboxylic acids. These processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,693,856; 3,562,318A; 5,760,288; 6,160,159; 4,329,493; 4,593,122; 4,827,025; 4,835,307; 5,087,741; 5,112,992; EP 0 754,673 A. See generally U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0050504. The present invention is directed an improved process for the oxidation of hydrocarbon substrates.